halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of World War II References in Halo
Too over-flowery This article is too over-flowery. I think we should just stick to the parts which are relevant to Halo. --UNSC Trooper 11:52, 10 July 2008 (UTC) It is also poorly written and largely irrelevant. Why not just include the section concerning the formation of the UN and remove the rest, as it has little to do with Halo? 23:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC)) :Cool, thanks for volunteering to do this work! ::Yeah, it should only be what you would know from playing the games and reading the books.-- 22:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) This is pointless... It is hardly relevant to halo...--2K Dragon 13:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Completely irrelevant to a Halo wiki. Im going to report this to an admin. Guruson (talk) 13:51, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Seriously You ARE kidding right? The base is in Kenya. Were any battles fought in Kenya during World War II? -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 02:47, 23 July 2008 (UTC) no,there wasn't any battles in Kenya during WWII Voy101 and most of the technology in the crow's nest didn't even exist yet.Capt jim 16:56, 7 August 2008 (UTC) The base's technology looks very much like that of the Cold War. Technically, that was a '20th Century war'. Also, there are nuclear blast doors, which I would assume suggest that the base had been constructed post-1945. 01:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) And in fact, in the Crow's Nest entry it mentions the appearance of NATO stars (I haven't seen them myself, but then I wasn't really looking). 01:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ammunition .30 calibre can mean a lot of different ammunition types including 7.62x51mm which is a post-war cartridge. Is there any indication that .30-06 (7.62x63mm) is in the regular UNSC inventory? Also the same should be noted with 90mm ammunition, as it is probably nothing like artillery shells used by anti-air and anti-tank weapons during the Second World War. Actually more so in this case than anti-personnel ammunition, as the munition would have been woefully outdated by the 26th century for anti-armour capability.TikkaT3Fanatic 20:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ammunition II I have never heard anyone refer to a .308 cartridge as .30 caliber. In addition, it lists .30 Carbine as 7.62x51mm, when it is really 7.62x33mm. It does not compute. I know it's a minor thing, right? Wrong. It lists all of the 7.62-using weapons as .30 Carbine weapons when that is clearly not true. This has ''got ''be fixed. Respectfully, LCDR Locke, J (talk) 21:45, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :It can be "fixed" without removing the entry entirely. As you can see, I removed the references to the .30 Caliber Light Machine Gun and .30 caliber ammunition, since .308 is not equal to .30 and there is no need to provide more than two names for the same type of ammunition. The article is now accurate, and we didn't have to remove the entire entry. -- Vektor0 (talk) 22:08, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Problem: .308 wasn't even available until 1952. So that entry is entirely incorrect, as you state that they used a round developed after the war. ::Respectfully, LCDR Locke, J (talk) 00:27, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :::You're right. I looked into it a bit more and found that 7.62x51mm ammunition wasn't developed until the 1950s, according to Wikipedia. So there's no way it could have been used in WW2. Source. -- Vektor0 (talk) 00:42, December 1, 2014 (UTC)